A Whole New Me
by XLivetoLaughX
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always been bullied but this year he is making a change and standing up for himself. His actions might even attract a lovely red head. T for language and to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids. Harry Potter always has been an obsession for me. yesterday, my mom bought me a harry potter t-shirt. You have no idea how happy that made me. So anyway this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so bare with me all. This chapter is short. Its supposed to be. I'm added chapter 2 right away as well. So yeah**

I had always been the one treated differently and made fun of. I had always been the one who found himself crying quietly in his dorm room trying to forget what everyone said, trying to disappear. I had always been the one afraid to stand up for himself. I had always been the one kicked while he was down.

But not this year! This year I shall be the one standing up for himself. I will be the one joking and laughing with his friends. I will be the one who dodges the punch and throws one back. I will achieve this year.

I am Scorpius Malfoy the one who won't take shit from anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. Here I am with the next chapter. Just like I told you guys. Haha. Hopefully I will finish this story because I have this habit of never finishing the stories I start to write. Its horrible. X) **

It was finally time to return to Hogwarts. I was excited. It wasn't that home was horrible; actually it was quite the opposite. Home was nice unlike what people would believe, me being the son of Draco Malfoy, a has been death eater. My dad isn't that bad, I believe he has changed since those dark times of Voldemort. He has even come to terms with the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I'm proud of him. I'm proud to be his son. Some people aren't. That is why they picked me to be their victim throughout their years at Hogwarts.

But this year will be different. I had made a pact with myself over the summer. I stated that I will stand up for myself and make some friends this year. This is precisely the reason why I am excited about my 6th year.

I boarded the train and walked up and down the aisles searching for an empty compartment. I hoped my luck wouldn't turn bad like usual and leave me to sit with people I knew, people who hated me. Mentally crossing my fingers, I made my way to the back of the train. I opened compartment after compartment looking for an empty one. Eventually I found one; it was the third from the last. I let out an exaggerated sigh of relief and went into it and sat down on one of the comfortable couches. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

The sound of the compartment door opening awakened me from my peaceful meditation of some sort. I blinked a couple of times and turned my head to see a boy about my age with short spiky brown hair walk into the compartment.

He moved and sat down across from me. "Hey, I'm Griffin Kootz," he said sort of awkwardly.

After a short pause I spoke, "Scorpius Malfoy." I braced myself for a rude comment of some sort to follow after my words. It has happened so often, I guess, that my body has gotten so used to it.

"Oh, I've hear about you."

My heart sank.

I sighed softly and sadly," Yeah."

"I don't get why everyone teases and makes fun of you," Griffin said and my head snapped up sharply at his words," I mean it was your dad that did stuff not you and he wasn't even that bad. Plus he hasn't done anything bad recently."

I blinked a couple of times in surprise trying to process his words. I ran a hand through my unkempt silverly blonde hair. I laughed lightly to stop the tears from coming. "That is the first time anyone has said something that kind to me."

Now that I think about it that is really really sad. My realization of my life up till now was hard. My life has no meaning right now.

Griffin looked at me. His brown eyes seemed to be filled with pity but right now I didn't care because I had finally someone who understood me sort of and who didn't make fun of me right on the spot. My spirits were lifted immensely.

"Oh," said Griffin," well I'll be the first of many. Believe me. I'm sure there are many more people who feel the same way as me but are afraid to say something."

This made my mood lift as well. I nodded. "What house are you in?"

"6th year Gryffindor. Like my name sort of. It was like fate," Griffin chuckled.

I let out a laugh. What were the odds of him being in the same house and year as me? Slim to none but it happened. It's the true. "Nice. I am also a 6th year Gryfinndor. How come I've never met you before now?"

"Well I was really shy up till last year, where I finally broke out of my shell a little bit. But also last year I focused on my grades a lot so I was usually in the library studying all day. I was also afraid to stick up for you because I didn't want people to turn on me, but I finally came to a conclusion. If its hard for me to do something when it isn't even about me, I couldn't imagine what you go through every day. How lonely it must be. That's why this year I made a resolution to help you. So now I am sitting here talking to you face to face. Hopefully we can be friends because I don't have many.

I nodded. It all made sense to me. Maybe there actually were people who sympathized with me, like Griffin, but were too afraid to say something. A grin broke out on my face. I feel like I haven't smiled like this in years.

"I understand," I said, "and yes. I would like to be friends with you as well."

Griffin smiled as well, "Great! You can room with me and a few of my friends this year instead of those evil gits you've been with the rest of your Hogwarts career. "

"Thank you."

Dad, this year is going to be better like I thought. I had made my very first friend and I hope you're as proud of me as I am of you. You can finally get the guilt off your shoulders this year, because my bullying is coming to an end. I will make myself someone who you can say that is my son and someone whose horrible school life of taunting doesn't haunt you with your past faults. I know how hard it has been for you and will finally put this prejudice against you and us, Malfoys. This friendship made today feel like a premonition of the good weeks to yet to come. I just hope it holds out the whole year. And if I'm lucky, my whole life.

**WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE IT PEOPLE? Haha. Review please. I really enjoyed writing this. Yeah **

**~Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey guys. I'm back. Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to this story. It means a lot. I hope I can make this story live up to your expectations. Well I'll try as hard as I can. Haha. Anyway here we go. Making this up as I go. **

Griffin and I spent the rest of the trip talking and joking. We were getting comfortable with each other. And if your mind is in the gutter, it doesn't mean anything like that. Anyway, no one came to interrupt us besides a lady coming around asking if we'd like any candy. Griffin and I each bought a chocolate frog. His came with a Severus Snape card and mine came with a Hermione Granger one.

Now that I think about it, aren't there children of Hermione Granger attending this school? I wonder. Even though my dad has made amends with Hermione and the other members of the Golden Trio, its not like they're best friends. I've never met them; or their children.

After a while the train came to a stop and you could hear students getting their luggage. I was a little nervous as I got up to fetch my luggage. Now I couldn't hide in my compartment with Griffin. I'd have to come face to face with all of the bullies. This is the ultimate test to see if I can actually not just speak the words but walk the walk.

When both Griffin and I had our luggage we made it down the aisle of the train toward the closest door to get out. We had to weave through people still getting their luggage and confused and nervous first years. I remember when that was me. I was so excited to be sorted and to make friends. I guess that was the good times, when things didn't start turning bad. I blinked and shook my head. It wasn't the time to think about the bad things from the past but to keep moving forward.

Griffin looked back at me and I realized that I had stopped moving. I guess I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I ran to catch up with him. I followed him as he went down the aisle to find the closet door. Soon we found it and climbed off the train. I blinked and looked around at the Hogwarts grounds and realized how much I missed being here.

Griffin smiled, "It's great to be back isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh look who it is," I heard a loud obnoxious voice all out from behind me," little Scorpius Malfoy."

I whipped around and came face to face with one of the people who has caused so much pain in my life and my family's life. Darren Silk, 6th year Gryffindor. He was built, unlike me who was lanky, and had black hair and mean dark eyes. Behind were some other of our fellow Gryffindors that were part of this so called crew.

"Hi, Darren," I said trying to remain calm. I hoped that my voice didn't shake. This was it. This was the first step to standing up for myself. The first step to a new me. I gripped my luggage so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I felt Griffin glance at me then back at Darren and the others.

"How was your daddy? Did he send anybody to St. Mungos during break," asked Darren with a smug look. His crew chuckled behind him.

"Shut up Darren," said Griffin. I looked down at my feet. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just open my mouth and say anything at that moment. Even Griffin did. This was not how it was supposed to go. I prepared myself mentally for this all summer so I could say something to Darren and not just cry, yet I couldn't open my mouth.

Darren chuckled darkly and glared at Griffin then looked back at me," Think you're so cool Malfoy because you happened to make a friend," he turned to his friends. "Look he can't even say anything himself. " They all laughed.

I looked up at them with a blank expression on my face. Griffin glared at them then looked at him. "Come on Scorpius," he said, but I remained rooted in place. Griffin gave me a shove and I step forward and we both walked away. You could hear Darren and his crew laughing at us and saying some cruel things.

When we made it to the steps in front of Hogwarts we stopped. I let go of my luggage and let I just drop to the ground. My hand was numb from gripping it so hard. I sighed conflicted with myself. "That wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Griffin looked at me, "I know."

"I was supposed to at least say something to him. Not just stand there. I was supposed to say something witty or at least have a comeback, but no. I just stood there and let you talk." I groaned frustrated.

"Its fine. You'll soon be able to say something. Just wait and see. You're making progress already. You didn't show that much of a reaction to his words. You didn't cry or anything this time."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's drop off our luggage in our dorm," Griffin patted my shoulder.

We were making our way through the many hallways and winding staircases toward the Gryffindor dormitory, when I suddenly remembered something. I stopped walking. Seeing I had stopped Griffin did as well. I set my luggage down and slapped my forehead.

"I just remembered something," I said.

"What," asked Griffin curiously.

"We don't even know what the new password is this year."

Griffin stood there until eventually his faced turned into an expression of realization. "Are you kidding me? We're so stupid," he laughed at our failure.

"Here I'll go ask Professor Longbottum. You can go up to the Gryffindor dormitory and wait for me. You can take my luggage with you."

Griffin nodded, "Okay," he grabbed my stuff. "You better be fast because I don't want to be sitting up there forever looking like an idiot."

I laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll try my best," and with that Griffin turned around and started back up again toward the Gryffindor dormitory.

I turned on my heel and started running down the hall. I was glad that not many people were around because I don't know how good I'd be at running while avoiding hitting and crashing into people. As if my thoughts controlled my body, as soon as I rounded another corner I slammed into somebody and fell on my ass.

"Oww," I heard the person groan.

I blinked open my eyes which had closed on impact. I stood up and looked down at the person I ran into. She had beautiful red hair and blue eyes. I blinked a couple of times because I felt like I knew her. He shrugged it off and offered her a hand.

She looked up at me and then stared at my hand for a little while. She eventually took and I hauled her up to her feet.

"Sorry about that," I said smiling apologetically.

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Its okay."

"Well I gotta ," I went around her and ran down the corridor. For some reason I could feel her eyes watching me as I ran away like a coward.

I ran and ran trying to be as quick as possible. Eventually I found Professor Longbottom by the Great Hall watching students and making sure they didn't cause trouble. I sigh and stopped running, glad that I found him. I walked over to him causally.

"Why hello Scorpius. How was your summer," he said when he saw me.

I grinned. Professor Longbottom had always been one of my favorite teachers even if I didn't really like Herbology. "It was fine,Professor Longbottom. How was yours?"

He smiled. "It was marvelous. My wife and I went on vacation to France. It's quite gorgeous there. You should go sometime. "

I nodded smiling. "I will make sure to go sometime in my life time. Anyway Professor I have a question."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Uhm, what is the new Gryffindor password," I said slightly embarrassed.

He let out a laugh. "Its phoenix, Scorpius."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now go put your luggage in your dormitory. You don't want to be late for the opening ceremony and the sorting."

I nodded. "Okay."

I eventually made it back to Griffin who was waiting for me by the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Sorry it took so long."

Griffin looked at me. "Its fine. Let's just head in."

I said the password and the Fat Lady let us in. We climbed up to the boys dormitory and went into our joined room. I was glad that I was rooming with someone nice. All of my past years here i had to room with some of the meanest people. It was the worst. There was no safe place here that I could hide. We set down our luggage on our beds then left. We didn't want to miss the ceremony. We sprinted down the corridors toward the Great Hall.

We just made it to the Gryffindor table when the headmaster began his speech, "I welcome you all to another year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _

_**Another chapter out and done. These are really short and I'm sorry.:(  
><strong>_


End file.
